1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted carrying devices, and more particularly to lighted carrying bags which are used to carry candy such as Halloween treats.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative bags are used to hold or carry articles for many occasions. Examples include bags for carrying candy on Halloween and decorative bags for carrying gifts, such as on Christmas or Mother's Day. During Halloween, one common practice is to carry a flashlight in one hand (for illumination and safety) and a shopping bag in the other hand (for carrying treats). But, in the spirit of the occasion, numerous other more decorative devices for carrying Halloween treats have been invented. Moreover, since Halloween trick or treating generally takes place after dusk, two patented inventions provide lit devices for carrying Halloween treats. These inventions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,071 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Schuster (Lantern Candy Carrier); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,296 issued May 15, 1990 to Blume et al. (Illuminated Carrying Bag).
The Schuster and Blume patents disclose placing battery-powered light bulbs inside Halloween bags and lanterns and thereby produce illuminated designs by shining the light through transparent portions of decorative bags or lanterns. Hence, the designs are produced by the bags, and not by the lights.
Other typical inventions generally related to the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,777 issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Janko et al. (Illuminated Article); U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,438 issued May 28, 1991 to Rapisarda (Leather Article Decorated with Light Emitting Diodes); U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,844 issued Dec. 17, 1991 to Coyner et al. (Light Baggage Piece); U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,574 issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Chien (Shoulder Band with an EL Light Strip); U.S. Design Pat. No. 258,205 issued Feb. 10, 1981 to Kroll (Halloween Bag, or Similar Article); U.K. Pat. No. 246,411 issued Jan. 28, 1926 to McKee et al. (Illuminating Devices for Hand Bags); and European Pat. No. 0 121 026 published on Oct. 10, 1984 to Dana (Soft-soled Safety Shoe).
However, none of the inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe a lighted Halloween bag which produces decorative patterns solely by means of the positioning of the lights about the bag. Because such a device would provide increased safety and decoration over known devices, a need for the present invention exists.